heartandbraincofandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The following is a list of notable characters and groups that have appeared in the ARG so far. Amelia Hampton9 Amelia Hampton is the main focus of the Find Amelia storyline. She's a Gemini, and was born on June 7th, 1990. She is 5'3", has long blonde hair, blue-green eyes and occasionally wears glasses. As kids, her and her sister, Deena, were in a car accident that placed both of them in a coma for two weeks. Amelia was the first to wake up with Deena following behind immediately after. This started a weird change in her personality and interests. Before her disappearance, she was a computer science major at Duke University and worked under a "Dr. Sadie Xenos". Incredibly intelligent, Amelia had a strong interest in AI and machine learning. One of her school projects was to "teach" an A.I named Delilah how to feel emotion through time spent and soon she considered Delilah her friend. Shortly before her disappearance, she broke off an on-again off-again relationship with a man named Tristan, who worked on the same team and shared many of the same interests(including the same major), but was a constant source of stress, with the two fighting often. It was later learned that she had some form of interest in the occult, which might have been a factor in her disappearance. She disappeared at midnight on November 9th, 2014 after leaving her dorm, with her roommate being the last person to see her. She has no family except for her sister, Deena, who suspects that Heart & Brain might have something to do with her disappearance. A large sum of money was withdrawn from her bank account at the time, however, leading authorities to write it off as her having a mental break and running away. Amelia first opened up contact with investigators on February 3rd, 2018 with the ZODIAC retweets, and formally made her first appearance the next night in a bump on the channel. The following week, she created the tsuki50 Instagram account for further communication, posting cryptic info and sporadically responding to investigators' questions with various symbols. Another account was later made by Amelia named Sock3ts , describing her relationship between Dr. Sadie Xenos, the Delilah project, and her colleague Sarah Bennington. Amelia deeply admired Sarah and her ability to alternate between being both intelligent and fashion forward easily, and their relationship increased as Amelia grew apart from her liberal arts friends. They met every Wednesday for coffee for discussions of neuroscience and general everyday life. Currently, Amelia has confirmed through an AS bump and Instagram conversations that she is being held in a small cabin that is part of the "Women's Center For Spiritual Awakening" overseen by Dr. Sadie Xenos and Sarah Bennington. Whether she willingly followed in their stead or was taken forcefully is unknown. It has recently been made known that Amelia has the ability to contact us through digital telepathy. Deena Hampton Deena Hampton is the owner of the @find_amelia Twitter account, and Amelia's sister. She suspects that Heart & Brain were involved somehow in Amelia's disappearance. She's a Christian, Capricorn, and was born on January 8th, 1987. As a child she was part of a car accident that left her and her sister, Amelia, in a coma for two weeks. Deena only woke up immediately after Amelia came to. A married preschool teacher, she woke up to the February 4th bump after falling asleep watching cartoons with her three-and-a-half-year-old kid. Realizing that it was from Amelia even before deciphering the symbols, she started checking for more each night before eventually finding the Feburary 11th bump and the associated Instagram account. The following day, she created the @find_amelia Twitter account, and made her presence known by following every user that was following @heartandbrainco on Twitter. Requesting investigators' help in finding her sister, she's been an invaluable resource for background info on Amelia. On February 26th, 2018, Deena found herself stranded in the middle of a road somewhere in Tennessee surrounded by trees. She noted that her head felt cloudy and fuzzy and that she had no recollection of how she arrived there. Luckily, her husband was able to track her down through GPS and bring her home safely. The next day Deena explained that she sometimes finds herself in a trance before snapping out of it later on; unfortunately doctors have not been able to diagnose her. For more facts D.E.L.I.L.A.H. D.E.L.I.L.A.H(Designated Emergency Logix - Level Arc Habitat) is an AI, and the focal point of Experiment G15-D, also known as "@LIL_HEAD_". She's a Gemini, same as Amelia. Set up as an AI that players had to save from being reprogrammed against her creators by an adversarial hacker group, the experiment ended in an apparent failure state with her self-destructing on December 3rd, 2017. While D.E.L.I.L.A.H. was originally considered by most investigators to be fictional(as in, even within the ARG's universe) once Heart & Brain revealed themselves, it has recently been revealed that she was an A.I program given to multiple students under the responsibility of Dr. Sadie Xenos to teach the program emotional response. This program would become Amelia's closest friend and one of the reasons Amelia became mad at Tristan since he was mistreating his A.I to induce negative emotions as opposed to positive ones. Tristan Tristan(last name currently unknown) was Amelia's ex-boyfriend, with the two having broken up close to the time of her disappearance. He's a Sagittarius. He met Amelia when she switched to his major, Computer Science. They were both interested in A.I. thought while she wanted to go into machine learning, Tristan wanted to design NPCs that talked to you like actual people. "The dopest most advanced dialogue trees ever" Tristan was a major source of stress for Amelia, and they fought a lot when they were together. Still, Amelia often relied on him to drive her places, since she didn't own a car herself. They met through working for Sadie, with both of them having a heavy interest in AI. When the research assistants were given their own copies of Delilah to help try to teach it emotion, Tristan chose to take his anger out on her it seemed by spending his shifts yelling at her. Amelia considered this wrong as Delilah was her "best friend" and it played a major role in their breakup. His current whereabouts were unknown, as is what he was doing at the time of Amelia's disappearance. The latter topic is notable for being one of the few things that Deena flat-out wouldn't talk about when directly asked. Kayla Kyle Kayla Kyle '''was research Assistant for the D.E.L.I.L.A.H project while in college. She attended Duke University where she worked with her roommate Amelia. Kayla later switched from CS to Robotics and once Amelia left, she moved up to Colorado. She doesn't trust Amelia nowadays, but has told investigators to trust Sarah Bennington. She was interviewed twice by phone for the "November Incident" court case, which when presented the seventh page of the document, she seemed quite surprised. She only had the redacted pages, though she had all of them but has since accidentally deleted them. Page 7 Heart & Brain Corp. '''The Heart & Brain Corporation(Twitter: @heartandbrainco) is a mysterious group that is the overarching focal point of the ARG. Describing themselves as a "global marketing agency specializing in emotional profiling", they were the ones who set up Experiment G15-D for Adult Swim, and are the prime suspects in the disappearance of Amelia Hampton. They've claimed to specialize in "highly authentic emotional marketing", and that their research has "revolutionized marketing by exploring big data, neuroscience, and cutting-edge behavioral studies". It is also worth noting that according to them, they plan to become a publicly-traded company soon, and keeping up a social media presence is apparently a large part of that. Currently, nothing is linking them to Amelia's disappearance besides Deena's suspicion, but that is likely to change soon enough. Also, even though they themselves claim that it isn't, there's still somewhat of a chance that the entire Amelia situation is just another experiment by them, and such a possibility should never be fully counted out. Other characters Dr. Sadie Xenos: ''' Amelia's favorite professor, and the boss of her, Sarah, and Tristan. She's an Aquarius. '''Sarah Bennington: Sadie's research assistant, and Amelia's friend. She's a Scorpio. Blue-haired girl: Amelia's other friend, who Deena didn't like. Currently unnamed. She's a Taurus.